


homesickness (when home is you)

by jangmun



Series: A Familiar Misadventure [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Brief mentions of other people - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Wang Yibo - Freeform, ambiguous time period, familiar!seungyoun, probably very incorrect magic, seungwoo being oblivious for 12k words, seungyoun just wants cuddles, some violence, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmun/pseuds/jangmun
Summary: The first rule for Familiars is to never fall in love with the witch you are connected with. Seungyoun hasn’t always been the best rule follower, though. And even with the consequences in mind, he can’t stop the inevitable. His biggest challenge is approaching Han Seungwoo, notorious for playing by the book.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: A Familiar Misadventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	homesickness (when home is you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to present this, despite all of the ups and downs there has been with writing, and all the recent events that have occurred. Thank you to the lovely prompter, and to my betas and friends who've helped me with this.

The first law in the Book of Familiars is to never fall in love with your Witch.

Seungyoun is eight now. His birthday has just passed, actually. His father had made a big celebration out of it, inviting the large family of Familiars, dragging their Witches along to celebrate with them. 

Eight is a turning point for Familiars. In just six short years he would go through the Soul Connection with his destined Witch, the person he’d spend the rest of his days assisting. It sounds scarier than his father says it is. Maybe Seungyoun is still a little scared, but he wouldn’t tell his father.

He just hopes to be desirable enough. In all honesty, Seungyoun looks like a mess. A wonderfully common deformity in his Familiar bloodline is the oversized fox ears and tail that appear in their human form. Just as suspected, Seungyoun has that exact issue. His bright orange ears stand far above his head, dwarfing his human ears and barely blending into his hair. His tail is just as comically large, extra fluffy and a wonderful blend from orange to white, but Seungyoun is clumsy and has sat on it more times than he’ll willingly admit.

His father pats him on the head, sitting him down at the table. “So, you know the number one rule that we must follow, right?”

Seungyoun nods. As if he hasn’t had to recite them over and over again since he’s learned to talk. “Never fall in love with your Witch.”

His father nods. “It’s not safe. When you go through Soul Connection, there is a small strand between you and your Witch. We can’t see it, but we feel it.”

That’s right. Foxes have an attuned sense of feeling. Once connected, fox familiars have the ability to understand how their Witches feel through the connection. It’s a weak power at first, only sensing the feelings but never knowing exactly what they are. Seungyoun hopes to build a strong connection with his Witch. He wants to help in any way possible.

“These connections need to be simple, uncomplicated,” his father continues. “If it’s crowded by emotions then it gets hard to read and magic gets harder to share. Falling in love creates a hundred of these strands, more even. A familiar can’t take that feeling easily, it requires a strong Familiar, and an even stronger Witch.”

Falling in love is basically a death sentence. Familiars are fragile creatures who should only fall in love with other Familiars. Seungyoun swears that he’ll never fall in love with the Witch he is connected to, no matter who it may be.

Oh how foolish Seungyoun would be to believe he could keep his word.

* * *

  
  


He’s seventeen now, an age where a Familiar is almost fully matured. Seungwoo is almost nineteen; his birthday is just around the corner. It’s cold in their quaint little town, and Seungyoun opts to be in his animal form more often than not, where the fur of his fox can give him extra warmth when the wood-burning stove can’t. Seungwoo chooses to curl into a mound of blankets, nose deep in a spellbook with a foreign script that Seungyoun can’t read. It’s an oddly domestic scene, really. Seungwoo’s parents are downstairs in his mother’s brewery, conjuring up some new potions to be later sold in their store. Seungwoo isn’t allowed to take over just yet.

Seungyoun’s father’s words ring through his ears. _Never fall in love._ He knows what he means. In the three years he’s known Seungwoo, he’s paid too much attention to him: the way the Witch carries himself and recites his spells, how he wears a specific style of robe—old-fashioned and lengthy, trailing behind him on the floor. He doesn’t ask much of Seungyoun, not that he has to. Seungyoun can sense what Seungwoo feels and has a pretty good interpretation of the feelings. Granted, he’s not always right.

Seungwoo flips the page of his old spellbook, shifting slightly in his blankets, and continues reading. Seungyoun turns his attention to how Seungwoo feels, sensing the slight frustration and irritation in the way his leg bounces almost annoyingly. For a moment, he considers uncurling from the warmth of his own fur, and pawing Seungwoo’s leg until his frustration leaves. He decides against it when their connection suddenly turns sour, causing the hairs of his back to bristle.

Something’s bothering Seungwoo deeply. It doesn’t take a soul connection to figure that out; anyone can tell in the way his face contorts into anger and his fingers begin to tap the leather cover. An angry Seungwoo isn’t easy to approach. It’s something Seungyoun almost learned the hard way. But he can’t just sit here by the fire feeling Seungwoo’s frustration and do nothing about it.

So he stands up and stretches out his limbs, tail curling with the stretch. He briefly considers his other form, but the warmth of his fur keeps him pulled in. His muzzle taps Seungwoo’s hand in an attempt to catch his attention, but Seungwoo doesn’t notice. And when he tries again, the other boy pulls his hand away. Seungyoun sits before him, doing his best to send death glares at the Witch. How dare he refuse Seungyoun’s attention.

He doesn’t miss the way his stomach lurches when Seungwoo’s fingers brush the back of his ears. Seungyoun found petting weird at first, but once he realized it helped bring Seungwoo back, he’s grown to love it, almost craving it at times. The Witch sighs, setting the spellbook on the table beside him, releasing his other leg from under him. 

“This spell is just really hard to understand, Youn,” Seungwoo says. “I-I know it’s _meant_ to be difficult. It’s a family legend, everyone learns it—but did it have to be written so convolutedly?”

Seungyoun would be smiling right now if he was human. Seungwoo’s frustration is almost cute, how his bottom lip juts out slightly as he complains to him. He’s endearingly adorable with the way he continues to scratch behind Seungyoun’s ear as he talks. 

“You know, Youn. I’m thinking of just denouncing my family, forgetting this stupid spell. I mean, I don’t _need_ it, right?” Seungwoo laughs, easing Seungyoun’s fear that he’s serious about it. “Don’t worry. I could never. I think my sister would have a search party sent after me if I tried to leave.”

His stomach lurches again, with the way Seungwoo smiles so softly at him. Seungwoo’s grown so much since they first met, and he’s turning into quite the young man, beautiful and built. Seungyoun wishes he was permanently human. He just wants to have a chance with Seungwoo.

Seungyoun nuzzles against the Witches’ hand, a silent _I love you_. Whether he means it romantically, Seungyoun isn’t even sure. Maybe it doesn’t matter to him. Seungwoo seems to see what he did too.

Seungyoun’s soul hurts.

* * *

At nineteen, Seungyoun’s growth is at its end. Seungwoo is twenty-one now, a master of his family’s spell and doing great things for the town, living up to his father’s legacy. Seungyoun joins his side in almost every public event, and he’s thankful that Seungwoo’s height covers Seungyoun’s ears enough that he doesn’t worry about them anymore. The Witch has done good by everyone, restoring a large part of the lost nature around them. No longer is the forest bare, but rather filled with new life and a brand new ecosystem, all thanks to Seungwoo.

Seungwoo set to visit the city in a few weeks to discuss his new growth spell in the hopes of restoring more forests and even teaching it to other Witches. The last part doesn’t excite Seungyoun, and from the feel of things, it doesn’t excite Seungwoo either.

Seungyoun feels like he’s failed him, though. After being connected for almost five years, Seungyoun can still only _feel_ the sensation of emotion. He has no idea what Seungwoo is really thinking. His connection is weak, not that either of them can easily fix it. The magic between them still runs smoothly, and Seungyoun _is_ more accurate than before.

It’s not enough. Seungyoun isn’t enough.

He watches from afar as the Witch socializes with his friends of the town. Fellow Witches, all differing in families and each with a striking power to them. Seungyoun remembers meeting them all briefly, fine men, really. He knows the shortest one is Wooseok, a specialist in the spells of healing Familiars. A good asset to be friends with.

The other two are familiar, but Seungyoun can’t place them. Even as he stares at them, he can’t quite figure out their names, but the two are practically joined at the hip, refusing to be away from each other for any extended period of time. Seungwoo seems happy with them all, smiling and laughing along with them, sharing drinks with them and even wrapping his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder.

Seungyoun's tail bristles at the sight. He faintly remembers the feeling of jealousy, not something he’s experienced much. His father told him once, _Familiars feel jealous when they're not given attention. How needy, Familiars are._ Seungyoun doesn't want to be needy, he _doesn't_ need that attention. Jealousy doesn't make any sense. Surely, he can't be the only one, right? Though Seungwoo doesn’t seem to feel the same thing. Maybe he isn’t paying attention. Maybe he doesn’t care. Seungyoun can hear a whimper, distant and far, it couldn't have come from him, right?

His soul twinges, aching against his rib cage, pounding against his heart. He doesn’t expect it to affect his strength, but he finds himself winded and gripping onto the nearest surface to balance himself, tail curled around his leg. He clutches his chest, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Jealousy hurts.

It reminds him of a mix between the cold and the pain when connecting souls for the first time. The process commonly fails the first few tries, which only causes pain. Seungwoo and Seungyoun only failed once. He remembers because Seungwoo made a big deal out of it, exclaiming that he was so nervous the night before that he woke up floating in the air. Witches do that when they're nervous, apparently. Seungyoun wouldn't know, floating sounds terrifying.

Seungwoo must have finally noticed Seungyoun's distress. The next moment he opens his eyes, Seungwoo is at his side, holding him up and telling him repeatedly that it’ll be alright, that he’s got him. He registers that a crowd has surrounded them, consisting of but not limited to Seungwoo's friends. It's an even longer moment later that he realizes he fainted, evident now by how suddenly _weak_ he felt.

Seungwoo is watching him, fingers scratching at the base of his ears again which helps bring Seungyoun back to reality. He's not shivering, or weak, or even feeling jealous anymore. Whatever part of his Familiar self needed the attention is getting it, and it’s satisfied. Seungyoun, though? He hates it.

The crowd has mostly disappeared, although Wooseok is still standing there watching Seungyoun with a worrying eye. Strange, how he cares so much despite barely knowing him. Even after he and Seungwoo connected, Seungyoun rarely saw Seungwoo's friends, partially his own fault. He didn't like going out, and he had his reasons.

Seungwoo helped Seungyoun learn to love those reasons. 

"Are you alright, Seungyoun?" Wooseok asks.

He knows Wooseok just wants to help. He _knows_ that. For some reason or another, he hates the idea of it. He just wants to be near Seungwoo and no one else. 

"I'm fine," Seungyoun hisses.

Wooseok frowns, but doesn't press. He turns his attention to Seungwoo instead. "How about you take him home? Have him rest, drink water, _communicate._ " Wooseok smiles. "That should help."

Wooseok disappears to leave the pair alone, which Seungyoun dreads. Seungyoun feels bad. He knows how Seungwoo has been dying to see his friends since they got into town, and here Seungyoun is, as his Familiar, ruining it for him. Although he admits he is too weak to go home by himself, leaning heavily into Seungwoo as they head on the silent walk home.

The sickness fades away slowly the closer they reach home, replaced instead with warmth. Even after Seungwoo offers up a bath and keeps him confined to the couch until he's no longer wobbly on his legs, even when his fever finally breaks and he's cleared by Seungwoo himself, even when the medicine wears off and he's still okay, ready to fall asleep in the blankets curled around him; even then, he can't find the words to tell Seungwoo he's sorry. He’s sorry for ruining the festival for the Witch, who simply brushes it off. _A Familiar comes first_ , he says in the most hushed whisper. In his head he says the sacred three words, too fearful to admit them out loud.

 _I love you_.

* * *

Seungyoun is twenty when he realizes what powerful Witch families go through. Seungwoo is from a powerful clan of Witches, a group of people who manipulate nature easily. Granted, the Hans inherited the power of plants, and rock manipulation belongs to other, more noble families, but he's still powerful. His family spell is an incantation that turns any plant into personified life. A spell that drains the user, taking some of their life energy to supply it to the plant.

They face a danger unlike other Witches. Danger like competing families, who want nothing but the words to the spells that would aid them in their vicious plans. Seungyoun is unprepared to face those dangers, but Seungwoo insists they won't have to worry—that their town is safe.

Maybe Seungyoun ought to believe him. Sure, it sounds crazy, but Seungwoo has faced these dangers alone before. What difference would Seungyoun make? With a connection as weak as their own, surely Seungyoun has no impact on the outcome.

Seungwoo is harvesting ingredients for his sister. The pair are alone in the forest, surrounded by oak and maple, thick branches sprouting thick leaves that cover them from the sunlight. It's only half past noon, and Seungyoun is normally accustomed to the heat, but in his other form is a different story. His fox pelt is still thick, even in the later end of the summer. He doesn't want to make Seungwoo worry though.

The two come across the river that cuts the town's side of the forest from the town next to them. Sometimes you could see hunters or Witches standing on the other side, searching the water from their bank. Seungyoun has only been to the river twice before, today being the first he's gone solely as a Familiar.

Seungwoo stops just before the deep end of the river, turning back to Seungyoun. The smile that cuts across his face is astounding, so bright and beautiful in the sunlight. "Say, Seungyoun, how about a swim?" 

Seungyoun can't change form now. Not in the open like this, where anyone can spot them or lurk behind the bushes and silently judge. Sure, he can go in his current, but the thought of a soaking wet pelt is not at all attractive. "Seungyoun come on! We've been out here for hours, we should cool off. I know a spell to dry you, too." Seungwoo waves him over.

Damn that stupid smile, and damn Seungwoo for being able to sway him so easily. Seungyoun pads down to join the Witch, who has since taken off his robes and boots, leaving his loose dress shirt and bunched-at-the-knee pants. Seungyoun isn't even sure why he wore the robes, knowing it would be hot and that they would certainly get dirty while searching for ingredients. His sister's list isn't exactly the shortest in the world. Seungwoo wades into the water, cheering about how good it felt against his heated skin.

Seungyoun is still hesitant as he tests the water with one paw, pulling back almost instantly as the cold jolts through his paw pad and into the rest of his body. His tail swishes in response, and in return Seungwoo laughs. "It's not _that_ bad, Seungyoun."

And sure, that could be true for the _Witch_. Seungyoun is a fox with thick fur that holds onto water so intensely that he would be wet for days. Despite the obvious, he ventures into the water until he reaches the point where his paws would no longer hit the bottom if he continued. Seungwoo isn't far from him, running water through his hair and uselessly soaking his nice dress shirt.

Seungyoun would roll his eyes if he could, watching his Witch as he plays in the cold river water, splashing around to soak the rest of his exposed skin. "You know, this would be more fun if you were _actually_ Seungyoun."

It probably would be. Seungyoun can only imagine standing there on his two feet, watching Seungwoo effortlessly soak his white dress shirt that Seungyoun only washed two days ago. He’s a mess, but Seungyoun wouldn’t want it any other way.

His stomach pains at his thoughts, dragging him out of the water sooner than he expected. He shakes out his fur, sending droplets of water to every surface in his surroundings, alerting the Witch. 

“What’s wrong?”

Nothing _should_ be wrong, and even if Seungyoun is struggling with his stupid crush, nothing should be wrong. Something feels wrong though, the surrounding forest suddenly feels too open, the sunlight feels more like a spotlight on them. His Familiar senses are heightened to protect his Witch. It isn’t unusual to him, although they’ve never kicked in so strongly. He can smell the rabbits hiding in bushes some hundreds of feet away, the freshly cut pine of the lumberjacks at the edge of the forest, even the smell of the town, which is certainly too far for him to smell normally. There’s something unfamiliar in the scents too, something that causes the fur on his spine to raise, lingering in the air.

Seungwoo doesn’t notice, unsurprisingly. His sense of smell is so dull from the years of stupidly blowing potions up in his face, and the general lack of good nostrils in humans is undoubtedly a factor. Instead, the Witch continues to cool down in the river water, blissfully unaware that something’s wrong. He’s since left his question hanging in the air, leaving Seungyoun unsatisfied that he didn’t even bother to follow up.

Then it hits him.

Seungyoun jumps back into the water unexpectedly. His teeth sink into the Witches’ shirt sleeve, pulling on it until it tears, but it gets his attention. Seungwoo’s particular about those stupid frilly sleeves, and Seungyoun tearing the fabric certainly pissed him off. “What’s gotten into you Seungyoun? We’re deep in the forest right now, there’s no one else—”

Seungwoo doesn’t have the time to finish his sentence. Even Seungyoun doesn’t know why at first, until his head is submerged underwater and suddenly he can’t breathe. His swimming is weak in this form, that much he knows, that much more motivation to get out of the river.

His head breaks the water in time to see that Seungwoo managed to get onto the bank of the river. The iron scent of blood reeks the area, filling Seungyoun’s nostrils with dread as he desperately searches for the source of the disgusting scent. His eyes finally land on Seungwoo’s knee and leg. It’s covered in blood, a large gash open just underneath his pants. He must have slipped in the water and hit the jagged rocks below. However, what hit him is the part Seungyoun can’t figure out.

He has so much water in his nose and mouth that he’s coughing it up, even sneezing a few times. Seungyoun pulls his soaked body out of the water, pressing his nuzzle against Seungwoo’s leg, looking up at him. “I’m fine, something just hit me and I slipped.”

Yeah but what?

Seungyoun’s question is answered when he hears the familiar buzz of magic. His ears turn to the direction of the noise, and his eyes finally land on the culprit. A dingy looking kid with a crazed face and panic in his eyes. “Han Seungwoo!” He yells.

Seungwoo groans as he sits up. Seungyoun feels trapped. On one hand, he can just focus on getting Seungwoo out of the forest and back to the town’s medic, avoiding this man altogether, but on the other hand, he isn’t even sure they can leave. Not without a fight, that is.

Seungyoun is also trapped, because he definitely can’t change form now. It would drain magic from Seungwoo, who’s the more powerful one here anyway. There’s nothing he can do, except hope Seungwoo’s strong enough to fire off any spell that could get them out.

Only he doesn't.

“Who the hell are you?” Seungwoo asks.

The kid laughs, maniacal and languid. There’s no way in hell this kid is sane. Seungyoun can barely even feel the aura on him. Seungwoo places his hand on his back, using it as a push off to get onto his feet. Seungyoun watches carefully, watches the way Seungwoo sways until he finally catches his balance, avoiding the pressure on his leg at all costs.

Seungyoun can’t sit and watch, he doesn’t want to. “What are you going to do? You can’t fight me like that!”

The kid is taunting them. Seungyoun can see right through it. Seungwoo, on the other hand, takes the challenge. “Seungyoun, go get help from the town.”

No way in hell is Seungyoun leaving Seungwoo like this. He plants his paws into the bank, sinking in further than he expects with the wetness. Seungwoo doesn’t even have the energy to argue, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a brat, Seungyoun. You should listen to your Witch when he tells you what to do.”

The kid fires off another spell, though this time Seungwoo has the time to conjure a thin protection spell, which only disintegrates after the spell hits it. He’s weak. Seungwoo is very weak, and Seungyoun can’t help but feel partially to blame. It’s him weakening their connection, after all. “Not so powerful now, huh, Han Seungwoo?”

Seungyoun is getting pissed off. “What the hell do you want?” Seungwoo asks.

“What any Witch wants. Your family spellbook.”

Seungwoo’s family spellbook is at home, far away from where the three stand. He never carries the actual copy, just a thin notebook where he wrote some spells in that he uses more commonly. The Han incantation is not in the list of spells he writes down.

The kid fires off again, but this time Seungwoo’s reaction time is too slow. His protection spell rips into the air last second, but the impact is enough to knock him off his feet. Seungyoun feels so useless like this, so unable to move or work.

He knows changing his form now would hurt Seungwoo’s magic, even if there isn’t much of it right now with it wasted on trying to repair his scraped leg. Even still, it would just be a small amount of magic, just enough to get him onto his two feet, just enough for him to fire off his own magic.

He may not be anywhere near as powerful as Seungwoo, but he knows a few spells to solve their issue. He can stun the kid or create an illusion that gives him enough time to grab Seungwoo and his things and get out. The rest of the ingredients for his sister will just have to wait.

They’re going to wait.

Seungyoun makes the decision to change, allowing the pain to ripple through his body as his bones reform. It’s never a comfortable feeling, in fact it’s one of the worst things he can feel. He endures the pain, waiting for his vision to clear. It’s a protection, Seungyoun can’t see himself transform because he goes blind for the process. The outsiders don’t see much either, usually just a flash of light. It’s a quick, painful process.

Seungwoo doesn’t say anything, clearly too tired to speak. The kid seems fearful now, taking a step backwards. He fires off his spell, once, twice—but Seungyoun’s quicker. It’s an old family spell, something he learned from an almost brother he had a long time ago. It’s nothing like Seungwoo’s magic. He’ll never be strong enough for that, but it’s enough to stun the kid, knocking him back.

His shoulder bears the weight of the Witch, helping to keep him on his feet. He grabs Seungwoo’s things, shoving the robe at Seungwoo until he gets it half on. “You’re so _stupid_ , Seungyoun,” Seungwoo hisses, fingernails digging into the Familiar’s skin.

He knows. He’s always known, really. “I needed to save you.”

“You just risked your own life for me. That isn’t what a Familiar doess, they aren’t supposed to reveal themselves to lowlife Witches who don’t know any better.”

Seungyoun knows. Seungyoun knows it’s against policy, knows it’s against morality. He doesn’t fucking care right now, Seungwoo can yell at him when his leg is cleared of injury. “What if that kid comes back? He’s going to come back,” Seungwoo says.

“Shut up, you’re weak on magic and bleeding like hell. Scold me when you get better.”

“Where did you learn a spell like that anyways? It’s not a usual spell for Familiars.”

Seungyoun smiles softly, almost too subtly for him to even notice. “Let’s just say a brother taught me how to defend myself when my father got sick.”

  
  
  


Turns out Seungwoo would be fine. In fact, he didn’t even need stitches, just a clean up and a wrap for a day or two, and his knee would be back to normal. His magic is low, but after some needed rest he should be fine there, too. Seungyoun had a few scratches he wasn’t even aware of, which were all taken care of. A friend helped take them back to Seungwoo’s house.

Seungyoun prepares himself for a scolding any second, just waiting for Seungwoo’s nagging voice to yell at him from the living room as Seungyoun prepares dinner. However, it never comes.

In fact, what does come is an onset sickness. He knows where it’s coming from, knows the illness is at the fault of his own stupidity. He leans against the counter, praying that maybe one day he will forget these feelings. One day he will forget the way Seungwoo makes him feel, one day he’ll never have to say those three words and mean it in a romantic way.

One day he’ll stop hurting Seungwoo.

He likes to think they aren’t meant for each other. Seungyoun’s a brat, impulsive, sometimes out of control. Seungwoo’s calm, patient, caring. Too caring. Too goddamned caring and dammit if that’s what reeled Seungyoun in to begin with. He stares down at the bowls on the counter, wondering.

Wondering what might have happened had his father not gotten ill, had Seungyoun been paired with someone else. He wonders if Seungwoo would have a different Familiar, one who isn’t in love with him and poisoning their connection. 

The poison can be resolved in two ways. First, and arguably the easier of the two, Seungyoun stops having feelings for Seungwoo. If he could just get over his nearly four year old crush on the Witch, nothing would be wrong. Everything could go back to normal.

The other option would be that Seungwoo shares the same feelings. That is infinitely harder, in Seungyoun’s opinion. There’s no way Seungwoo would return the feelings, no way in hell that a Witch from the _Han_ family would return feelings with their Familiar. He would find a wife and have a Han child to continue the legacy. Seungyoun doesn’t deserve to be the reason there’s one less family line.

His soup is boiling when he returns to reality. Seungyoun already feels warmer just standing next to the fire. He pours servings for the both of them, grabbing silverware and making his way into the living room. Silently, he hands over the bowl, curling into the other side of the couch underneath the warm blanket, nibbling on the spoon.

Seungwoo looks peaceful—tired, but peaceful. It’s nice to see him like this. Seungyoun isn’t sure he can feel the same way. “You’re staring at me, Seungyoun.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“Don’t.” Seungwoo sets his soup on the table, turning his body to face the Familiar. “Don’t apologize. I know why. You did it because you care about me.”

_I did it because I love you._

Seungyoun sighs, looking down at his soup. “You know, I didn’t really have much going for me when I was younger. My father got sick often, leaving my mother to take care of me on her own. I got to become close friends with this young Witch, so close I consider him my brother. At first I—I thought we were gonna be connected.”

Seungwoo opens his mouth, Seungyoun silences him by continuing. “He said he didn’t want us to be connected. Something about how I’d be too distracting to him in the end.” Seungyoun laughs. “But he told me that whoever I connect to in the future, I should cherish them with my heart.”

Seungyoun moves closer, nuzzling into Seungwoo’s side. “I will do anything for you, Seungwoo. Even if it might cost me my life, I’ll do it for you.” _I love you._

The pair finish their soup in silence, and the sickness takes over Seungyoun’s body. Only now, he doesn’t care, because he came as close to confessing as he could. Seungwoo’s hand rubs his back until he falls asleep, nuzzled into his side and refusing to even move.

Maybe the second option could be easier, in time. Just maybe, Seungyoun should have hope.

* * *

Seungyoun is twenty-one now. It’s the early onset of winter when he goes home to his mother and father for the first time since he connected to Seungwoo. The Hans have a special Noble family meeting with other powerful Witches, and Familiars are strictly banned. Seungwoo says he’ll escape as soon as he can and return to see Seungyoun and his parents.

Seungyoun can only hope so. He pushes open the front door, overwhelmed by the lack of change in the family home. Everything looks roughly the same, with the exception of decorations around the house. His mother’s always had an eye for that sort of thing.

“Seungyoun! You’re finally home!”

Before he can realize it, he’s engulfed by his mother’s hug, and she rocks them side to side, sniffling into his shoulder. He can’t blame her, he hasn’t visited them longer than five minutes. She mutters the usual _I’ve missed you so much_ rant and finally releases Seungyoun from her hug, hands grabbing either side of his face as she squeezes his cheeks. “My my, Seungyoun, you’ve grown up so well, but I see you haven’t lost your baby face.”

Seungyoun whines, pulling back from his mother’s affection in embarrassment. “Mom. You act like you haven’t seen me since I was five.”

“You’ve been staying out of the house longer and longer since you were five, so maybe I am.”

He smiles, holding her hand to his lips, pressing a small, light kiss there. “Will we get to see Seungwoo soon?”

“I’m sure he’ll make it somehow.”

“Seungyoun, my boy!” His father calls out, pulling him into a brief hug. “I see you haven’t changed that much.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes. “Nope. Same ear size since I was born, Papa.”

His mother runs off to gather drinks for them because of the cold weather, leaving Seungyoun alone with his dad in the living room. “So tell me boy, how are things with Seungwoo?”

“They’re amazing.” Seungyoun looks down. “He’s probably one of the best I could’ve asked to be connected to.”

His father hums. “I remember when you were insistent that you would be connected to Yibo. Your mother had to comfort you when you realized that it wouldn’t work out like that.” 

Seungyoun smiles. “Though I think that was for the best.”

“I do too.”

Seungyoun’s mom carries out two cups of hot chocolate, handing Seungyoun one and Papa the other. She runs off to get her own and returns a few moments later. “How is Yibo, actually?”

“He moved out of town a couple years ago. We told him you were coming back into town, but I don’t know if he’ll have the time to show up.”

Seungyoun smiles, though admittedly a little hurt. He’s glad to hear Yibo’s doing well, at least. “Off doing great things, huh?”

“He’s powerful, you know. Mastered his family spell at fifteen and was off doing great things.”

Seungyoun smiles, thinking about their stupid childhood pranks. Yibo was one of the only people in town who didn’t treat him like a Familiar. He was good company, gave him someone he could be attached to without having the poisoning connection like he has with Seungwoo.

Yibo was a year younger than him, right down to the day. The two grew close naturally, as the town would celebrate their birthdays the same day. They’d play together and share almost everything with each other. Yibo came over to his house often, where the two would play hide and seek with some of the older children and spend hours scouring every part of the house for secrets or new information.

Or the time they decided to plan an elaborate prank on their parents, who were out preparing for the annual festival the town put together. Seungyoun collected the supplies Yibo needed to craft a small potion designed to make the plants grow longer for just thirty minutes, and the potion would wear off and the plants would shrink to normal size.

Of course, neither of them knew proper potion measurements and just took what they received from the other children. Unbeknownst to them, those measurements were purposefully wrong, and once the pair poured their potion on the plants, they grew tenfold in front of their eyes and didn’t shrink for hours. Yibo was scolded more harshly than Seungyoun because Yibo was a Witch and he should have been paying more attention in his potions studies. Seungyoun felt awful, but the next night they got to see each other, Yibo had claimed it to be their best prank yet, even if it had backfired on them.

Seungyoun liked him because he never pointed out his abnormality. Certainly a Familiar with ears as large as Seungyoun’s presented a level of uncomfortable questions and stares. In the later years before Seungyoun moved on from basic studies to Familiar training, Yibo defended him in front of the people who dared to speak on his ears. However, Yibo never acknowledged them upfront. He never asked, never stared, never questioned. A good kid, Yibo was. And sure, Seungyoun loved him back then, and maybe he still does, but no one could really blame him.

He needs to catch up with the Witch the next time he can.

His father is keen on emotions, too. It’s only a matter of time before his Papa realizes something is off about his son, and how different his aura is. If his father tries hard enough, he could probably even guess Seungyoun’s current dilemma. So instead of drawing attention to the obvious problem at hand, Seungyoun keeps quiet and lets his parents tell him the stories of the town since he moved away. And for a few moments, Seungoyun could enjoy the quiet of the house, the peacefulness of the family. He could let the warmth of the fireplace fill his body, sipping on his cup of hot chocolate through his childhood mug.

Seungyoun dreads the moment silence fills the room, because he just knows his father is going to fill the silence with the question he’s been avoiding all day. “Say Seungyoun, you seem a little sick. Are you doing alright?”

He laughs shakily. “I’m fine Papa.”

Papa is not convinced by any means. Instead, his face turns hard, concerned. His mother even sets down her drink, folding her hands in her lap as she watches the pair. It can only mean bad things. “You’re sick, but not because of the weather.”

So Papa can see it easily. His specialty has always been emotion, Seungyoun shouldn’t have expected any less. He sighs, looking into his near empty cup of hot chocolate. He dreads the lecture to come, hearing his father’s words echo in his head. The first rule to being a Familiar is to never fall in love with your Witch.

Well, Seungyoun’s already broken a number of rules that a Familiar must follow. What’s one more?

Papa sighs, hand resting on his shoulder. “Seungyoun, you’ve always had a big heart,” he says. “And a weakness for loving and caring about the people close to you.” Seungyoun doesn’t even argue, he’s right. Papa is always right.

“So are you going to tell me that I should try and get over it?” He asks instead.

Papa shakes his head. “I think it’s too late, Seungyoun. You look so sick I’m almost certain you’ve been dealing with this for years.” 

“You would be correct.” Seungyoun sighs. “I know I’m not supposed to but—it’s Seungwoo. How could you _not_ fall in love with Seungwoo?”

Seungyoun doesn’t even know how he fell _in_ love with him in the first place. Sometime between meeting him and their first successful spells together is where he pinpoints it, but he doesn’t know for certain. His Papa’s face cracks as he smiles, until laughter boils from deep in his throat. “Oh, Seungyoun. No one can blame you for falling in love, but maybe you need to find yourself first.”

He sighs, finishing the hot chocolate, looking at his mom. “I support you no matter what, you know that.”

A knock on the door turns their attention. Seungyoun insists on getting it, standing up on wobbly legs until he manages to get to the door, gripping the knob a little too tightly and leaning too heavily into it as he swings the door open. Seungwoo is there in front of him, and as Seungyoun feels himself falling forward, arms catch him and stand him back on his feet. An arm wraps around his waist for extra support, startling the Familiar. “Hey Seungyoun.”

The familiar tingle of warmth jolts through his body and he feels so _safe._ He feels so at home right where he stands and he almost forgets that Seungwoo is home _early_. He whimpers, looking up at him. “You’re early, why are you here already?” Seungyoun asks.

“I’m sick.”

Fear sinks Seungyoun’s fast beating heart, dropping into the bottom of his stomach as the rest of his body feeds on the fear. Seungwoo is _never_ sick. In all the years Seungyoun has known him, he hasn’t seen Seungwoo get sick. Reality hits him until his eyes sting, and he realizes; Seungwoo is sick. “Oh.”

Sick because Seungyoun’s made their connection worse. “I came home early because I didn’t want to get the kids sick too.”

Sick in a way that isn’t contagious. “I see… Well, my parents and I were just talking about you.”

Sick in that Seungwoo’s magic aura isn’t as strong. Sick as in his magic is weakened. Seungyoun waits until Seungwoo takes a seat, then curls into his side because that is the only way he can feel better. He listens to his Papa talk to Seungwoo for ages, letting Seungwoo’s voice cool his fever. His mom makes them more hot chocolate, insists on bringing more blankets, and yet no one bothers Seungyoun.

Seungwoo’s arm eventually finds its way back to his waist, holding him. “I think Seungyoun’s fallen asleep.”

He isn’t asleep, at least not really. But he pretends to be to avoid talking any more. “I know I said I came home early to avoid making the kids sick,” Seungwoo sighs. “But I think it’s another type of illness. I—almost couldn’t do my usual complicated spells, I’m reduced to simple ones.”

Seungyoun feels horrible, because he understands what happened. He can feel the illness in Seungwoo. His Papa sighs. “I’m not sure, Seungwoo. Have you and Seungyoun worked on bond activities?”

Bond activities can help a Familiar and their Witch get closer, strengthen the connection. Seungyoun has never suggested it, but he almost wonders if it would actually help. Maybe he could strengthen the connection enough that Seungwoo just knows he’s in love. Maybe he won’t ever have to confess. Maybe he won’t have to say those dreadful three words out loud and Seungwoo would just _know_.

“We might start them sometime soon. Hopefully this sickness goes away soon.”

Seungyoun hopes it’ll go away too, because Seungwoo doesn’t deserve to suffer just because of him.

“How about you two go and take a nap. Seungyoun’s old bedroom is clean, the second door on the left upstairs.” His mother’s voice is worried. Maybe it’s because Seungyoun’s almost asleep and Seungwoo declared he was ill the moment he stepped into the house.

Seungyoun doesn’t dare open his eyes now, letting his body be lifted off the couch, blankets coming with him. His tail falls from its curled position at his thigh, face pressed into Seungwoo’s chest. He can feel the climb up the stairs, the way Seungwoo’s arms tremble slightly with his weight. And when he finally hits the bed, sleep takes hold of him. Seungwoo crawls into bed with him, pulling the covers over them.

It is the best Seungyoun’s slept in a long time.

* * *

At twenty-two, Seungyoun is accustomed to the occasional swings of major illness and has even figured out a way to avoid Seungwoo getting sick. Sure, it’s a horrible coping mechanism, but it’s the best he can do. He’s still just trying to figure out how to tell Seungwoo, and sure, the obvious might be to just be upfront with him, but Seungwoo doesn’t do upfront.

He’s never liked confrontation. Even when they were younger, Seungwoo would avoid those situations at all costs. Although now he’s more comfortable with dealing with them, they’re just not his preference. Seungyoun can’t blame him, either.

The pair are busy today. A pair of brothers are moving into the empty shop that doubles as a home in the upstairs loft. A nice two bedroom, perfect for the Witches. Seungwoo’s friend, Wooseok, is stopping by briefly to help them, as well. Apparently he’s well acquainted with the brothers.

Seungyoun follows behind Seungwoo as the pair walk silently to the new shop location. They had been cleaning the place up for the past week, making it look nice and presentable. A pet shop, is what Seungyoun overheard when Seungwoo was talking to Wooseok. He almost wonders why. Maybe one of the Witches had a strength for talking to magic animals. Who knows, really. He isn’t the type to judge.

“Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun looks up at Seungwoo. “Yes?”

“You’re thinking a lot.” Seungwoo grabs him by the shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright?” And Seungwoo doesn’t even look remotely convinced when Seungyoun gives him a shaky, “I’m fine.”

But, Seungwoo doesn’t push him further. Instead they reach the building without another word, meeting Wooseok there just in time. The brothers should get there any moment now, but for the moment they stand in the early summer heat, watching the paved road intensely.

Seungyoun catches Seungwoo’s occasional glance in his direction, not missing the way the Witch’s facial features soften when he does. He catches those giddy, unnerving butterflies in his stomach, threatening to flutter up his esophagus and back down into his lungs until he’s choking on them, unable to breathe and so desperately caught up in feelings like a child.

His stomach butterflies simmer down at the appearance of the brothers. They look less alike than he anticipated, shorter than he could have ever thought and certainly adorable. They bring with them nothing much more than a few suitcases and their robes, surely not older than fifteen if he had to guess. They introduce themselves to Seungwoo and him, smiling softly. The taller of the pair introduces himself as Hyeongjun, surprisingly also the younger of the pair.

Dongpyo, the older, doesn’t seem up for much conversation, preferring to drag their luggage into the building himself while the rest of them talk. “I’m Han Seungwoo, one of the Nobles in the town. This is my Familiar, Cho Seungyoun.”

It’s the first time Seungyoun’s hearing Seungwoo call him by his full name. His family name is omitted often or referred to as _Han_ since he is connected to Han Seungwoo. “I’ve heard so much about you, Seungwoo!” Hyeongjun says, hands reaching out to shake Seungwoo’s, who replies by shaking his hand and vocally asking what exactly he’s heard. “Oh you know, just the whole ‘powerful Witch’ stories everyone talks about… How you were almost defeated at a river until your Familiar saved you!” 

Oh. Seungyoun is reminded of the time, knowing just how many rules he broke in a single action, how Seungwoo refused to take him anywhere for about three weeks after the incident, not because he was mad the actions, but because he needed to show Seungyoun the result of his actions—the consequences. “Oh right… That doesn’t need to be elaborated on, Hyeongjun. How about we get the rest of your things moved in, and I could spare time to show you two around the town?”

Seungyoun knows Seungwoo’s still upset at him for pulling the stunt. He rather thinks Seungwoo should be thankful that he was dumb enonugh to do it in the first place, considering it _did_ save his life, after all. Even almost two years later, Seungwoo still hasn’t thanked him. He has no hope for that anymore, anyways.

Seungyoun is pushed aside, mostly by Seungwoo. Sure, he isn’t exactly the _strongest_ and can only really support them all emotionally, but he can move things. He doesn’t quite appreciate being cast aside, but the work is done quicker than he even imagined, giving them a longer rest of the day than anyone planned for. Dongpyo’s warmed up slightly, although he still seems at least partially anxious. “Can we do the town tour now?” He asks.

Seungwoo smiles, resting his hand on the small of Seungyon’s back, just above where the base of his tail is. Even though it is a usual gesture between them, he can’t shake the butterflies that have decided to return. “Of course, but we should get lunch first. It’s almost time anyways.” Dongpyo doesn’t seem all too interested until Seungwoo adds, “It’s on me today.”

Seungyoun finally notices the appearance of a small black cat, easily shadowing Wooseok. It wasn’t there before—at least he doesn’t remember seeing it before—and even now something seems off. “Oh, Pita, you’ve found me,” Wooseok groans.

Dongpyo stifles a giggle behind his hand, which is mostly covered by his robe. “Pita?” Seungyoun asks.

“Pain-In-The-Ass,” Dongpyo clarifies. “I call him Shadow.”

Hyeongjun dismisses his brother. “He kind of showed up sometime last year, and tends to follow Wooseok everywhere.”

“I can’t get rid of him,” Wooseok groans. “All he does is meow at my feet and scream for attention.”

“Sounds like somebody I know,” Seungwoo says, turning his head to look at Seungyoun. He scoffs, placing a hand on his chest. “Excuse you, Seungwoo, I do not _scream for attention_.”

“No, but you whine constantly.”

Seungyoun pouts. That’s unfair, it was _one_ time. And it was _not_ whining. Seungyoun scratches at the spot of his head just below his ears, and the group walk to the cafe. Dongpyo entertains his brother as he points out different shops, Wooseok close behind and keeping a subtle eye on Pita. Seungwoo is walking beside Seungyoun, watching with an indifferent expression. “Hey Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun looks up. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—know he’d bring that up. The thing two years ago, I mean.”

“It doesn’t bother me, Seungwoo.”

But it does. It bothers him so much because people look at him differently, look at Seungwoo differently. A noble like him, from the family he is from, shouldn’t have to be saved by his Familiar. “I know it bothers you, Seungyoun. You don’t have to try and hide that from me.”

Seungwoo sighs. “I should have at least said thank you. If—If you hadn’t done what you did, I think it would have been a very different scenario.”

Seungyoun doesn’t like to cry in public, and especially not around Seungwoo. He doesn’t want to be vulnerable, doesn’t like showing weakness. But, just this once, he allows himself to lower his guard, leaning heavily into the Witch, slipping his fingers between Seungwoo’s. He knows the moment won’t last forever, but he soaks up every bit of it.

A smile catches the corner of his lips, turning them upward. The butterflies return too, except instead of choking on them, they warm him up. He likes to think Seungwoo feels them too.

  
  
  


It’s almost the middle of the summer when Seungwoo and Seungyoun finally start cleaning out the house. It’s been years coming, years of collecting dust and old papers that prove useless to them now. Boxes are stacked high up in their storage room with useless things inside, and Seungyoun still has half of his things put away because he hasn’t found the room for them yet.

Seungwoo even called for a bonfire for all the burnable things, a nice way for the kids to get to enjoy treats and have fun, and Seungyoun gets to plan a spontaneous festival. It’s a relaxing thing, really.

Except for the constant sneezing he is subject to. His nose just can’t handle all the dust particles, and he’s taking breaks every few minutes just to sneeze his ass off and return to work for the cycle to repeat. Seungwoo finds it amusing apparently, because every time it happens he’s laughing at his struggle. Seungyoun doesn’t find it funny though.

He’s just through the end of his eleventh sneeze attack when Seungwoo calls him over. Seungyoun spots the Witch with a stack of boxes in front of him. “These have your name on them. Do you want to look through them?” Seungwoo asks.

Seungyoun steps carefully over the designated piles of “to keep” things, stopping once he gets next to the older. Sure enough his shitty old handwriting is scrawled on the boxes, spelling out “Seungyoun’s stuff” in clumsy lettering. “It can’t hurt, right?” Seungyoun asks.

He pulls open the first box, thankful the amount of dust had already been cleared. However, something else hits his eyes once he peers inside. A framed photo of him and Yibo, just barely five years old, sitting in front of the large maple tree outside of Seungyoun’s parent’s home. He smiles, pulling it out with delicate hands, wiping away the rest of the dust. “Seungwoo look!”

Seungwoo peers over his shoulder, and from his peripheral, Seungyoun can see him smile. “Is that Yibo? The Witch you talk about all the time?”

“It is. He was five in this, I was six. He was staying over for a few weeks while his parents went into the city to do a job they were assigned to.” Seungyoun wipes his eyes on the palm of his hands. “That day we planted a bunch of flowers with my mom, and we realized that I was allergic to flowers.”

Seungwoo reaches in the box, pulling out another, smaller box. “Oh! Oh my god no way!” Seungyoun snatches the box from the Witch, lifting the lid off. “No way. Seungwoo look!”

Inside the box is a set of folded papers, a bracelet, and another photo. “What is it?”

“When Yibo went on a trip with his parents, he wrote back to me. These were the letters I kept from that time.” Seungyoun smiles. “The bracelet was a gift he got me when I turned eight, and the photo was from my eighth birthday, his seventh.”

In light of Seungyoun turning eight, his birthday was huge. Yibo wasn’t there at first, he remembers being sad about that. But he arrived some time after the large crowd disappeared, bringing with him the other children of the town. Yibo snuck the bracelet on him as a gift. “He used to be taller than me, and he’d rub in my face a lot.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “I don’t know if that’s still true anymore. I had a growth spurt, but I haven’t seen him in forever.”

Seungwoo hums. “I could take you to see him someday.”

Seungyoun looks up at him. The box drops to his feet, and he isn’t sure if the letters fall out with it or not, but he’s too focused on the Witch. “Really?” He asks. “H-How would you find him?”

Seungwoo smiles, bending down to pick up the box from the floor. He places it back into Seungyoun’s hands. “I have connections in the City, I can ask them to do a search for me, and I could find him.”

“You’d do that for me?” Seungyoun asks.

“I’d do anything for you, Seungyoun.”

He isn’t sure whether it’s the heat of the summer or not, but suddenly, his body flushes. He’s frozen in place, but he also doesn’t want to move. Seungyoun feels both trapped and free where he is, looking up at the Witch before him. Seungwoo’s hands don’t move from the box, at least not at first. Until they finally do move, slow and trailing from Seungyoun’s hands down to his waist, so delicate and gentle that Seungyoun barely registers them. He almost wonders if Seungwoo is scared of breaking him with even the slightest touch, and Seungyoun is afraid that it might even happen.

The whole thing doesn’t feel quite real. His breath catches in his throat, mouth going dry. Time around them slows down, and even if Seungyoun tries not to, he can’t help but look at Seungwoo’s lips.

His eyes flutter closed as the Witch leans forward, and he can feel Seungwoo’s lips on his own. It takes another moment for Seungyoun to register that Seungwoo is kissing him, but all too soon Seungwoo is pulling away. Seungyoun doesn’t want it to end, chasing the feeling of Seungwoo against him, pushing up against the Witch.

Seungwoo takes a step back, surprised at the continued contact. But suddenly Seungwoo is returning the kiss again, holding Seungyoun ever so slightly tighter, as if letting him go would mean losing him for good.

And suddenly all the feelings of illness disappear from Seungyoun, replaced by something else he can’t quite decipher. And Seungwoo pulls back, ending the kiss sooner than Seungyoun would have wanted. When his eyes dare to open, he’s greeted by Seungwoo smiling softly, the red glow on his cheeks complimenting him beautifully.

Though, before either get the chance to talk about it, a knock on the door brings them back to reality. Seungyoun finally regains control of his body, setting the box of letters back where he found it, walking over to answer the persistent knocking. He opens the door, hoping he doesn’t seem too intoxicated on feelings to whoever is on the other side. “Hello?”

His voice is higher pitched than usual, already too embarrassed to bother re-greeting the man. Instead, he puts on a smile. “Ah Yes, is this the Han house?” The man returns.

“It is. Are you looking for Seungwoo?”

“I’m looking for Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun looks at the stranger. “That… That’s me, yes.”

The man smiles, holding out a letter. “It’s from the Special Familiar’s Committee. They expect to see you very soon. Have a good day, Familiar Cho Seungyoun.”

The man walks away, leaving Seungyoun with the letter and a lot of questions. Slowly, he walks back inside the house, letting the door close behind him on its own. He tears open the letter, skimming through it quickly. 

“What does it say?”

Seungyoun finds his answer within the second paragraph of the neat handwriting. Everything slows down again, his head feels as though it’s spinning, and if he dared to take a step, he’d probably fall. “They want me to teach an educational Familiar class. In the City school—about defense arts.”

“That’s amazing!” Seungwoo says, smiling.

“No, it’s not!” Seungyoun whimpers. “Seungwoo, you know this means I have to move into the city until the class is over!”

“What’s wrong with that?” Seungwoo steps forward, Seungyoun steps back.

“Seungwoo that means we aren’t going to be together for a while. That means—It means I will be out of town until further notice.”

Seungwoo stops where he stands, arms returning to his side. Seungyoun wipes his eyes again—damn being emotional—rereading the letter until it frustrates him. He finds himself shaking harder, feeling as though he took one step forward and sixteen steps backward. “Can’t you say no?”

“I—It would look bad, if I said no.”

“When do you have to go?” Seungwoo asks.

“Tomorrow.”

The rest of the day is spent with Seungyoun packing up in silence, Seungwoo helping him in silence. The kiss is tabled for later, whenever Seungyoun returns, and even if he isn’t content with that, he lets it be. The next morning he leaves before the Witch wakes up, closing their door behind him. “I love you,” Seungyoun says to the wind, heading off.

* * *

Admittedly, spending his twenty-third birthday surrounded by people he hasn't known for years is a new experience. It had only been a few months since he moved into the City to teach his Defense Arts class to young City Familiars. It took him time to adjust, and learning to live on his own and without Seungwoo presented its own challenges. But he made it work and by the end of the year he'll be back at home with Seungwoo, and maybe they could talk about their situation.

They send letters but neither of them have discussed the kiss since it's happened. Seungyoun knows they need to talk about it, he just hasn't figured out how to bring it up. His new friends aren't much help either.

"I would say to just tell him up front." Hyunggu, his fellow Familiar friend of the City, pops a chip into his mouth, pointing at Seungyoun. "I mean it's obvious he likes you too. I don't see why you're so scared to just say it."

He’s a rabbit. They're not exactly a common type, considering their animal forms aren't strong. They’re also small. Though Hyunggu makes up for it in human strength and intelligence, living almost entirely independent from his Witch, who Seungyoun has yet to formally meet. (Doesn’t mean he doesn’t already know the Witch from the dozens of stories Hyunggu tells.)

Jimin, a Witch who has a particular talent for getting her way, shakes her head. "Seungyoun is too shy to do that. He won't even _talk_ about Seungwoo."

She flicks Hyunggu's hand as he tries to sneak more food off her plate. The Familiar whines, glaring at her. "Anyone would be shy to talk about Seungwoo. I've never even met the Witch and he scares _me._ "

Seungyoun laughs. "He’s an annoying _child_. There's no way in hell that he could actually be terrifying."

Hyunggu shrugs, successfully stealing off Jimin's plate, who in response glares in his overall direction, though says nothing else. Hyunggu eats the stolen food, content. "Say, Hansol, what do you think?"

Hansol had been quiet up until then, staring at his small leather bound book and tapping his pencil on the paper repeatedly. He isn't exactly a Witch, but certainly isn't a Familiar—just a talent for potion making, although clumsy. He shrugs. "I wasn't listening."

"It isn't like we were talking about anything different, exactly. Just Seungyoun and his unfortunate situation with his Witch back home," Jimin says. "The usual."

"It is _not_ the usual." Seungyoun plants his hand on top of the table. "It's not even worth discussing anymore."

"Yeah it is." Hyunggu points at him accusedly. "This is a matter of your health, Seungyoun. You said you weren't sick for a week after you kissed, and now that you've spent almost three months from him, you're getting sick again. I think you should go back home as soon as possible, talk to Seungwoo."

"This opportunity doesn't come often."

Jimin rolls her eyes. "Nonsense. If you really wanted to come back and teach the little ones, Seungwoo would just have to write a letter and they'd arrange it."

Seungyoun feels guilty that Seungwoo's nobility could get him anywhere he wants easily. He doesn't want to feel like he's using that to his advantage, especially when he worked hard enough just to keep his place in the city in the first place. Although, he is homesick and definitely misses Seungwoo more than he expected.

Hansol sets his pencil down. "Seungyoun, I think you should head home next week. There's a break in the school schedule, you've got a holiday break. Go spend it at home, and if you still want to work up here, they'll let you finish the school year and decide from there."

Hyunggu nods. "Talk to Seungwoo about it."

He smiles gratefully, although the thought of asking Seungwoo his opinion causes uncertainty in Seungyoun. The rest of their lunch is spent talking about various things, half of which Seungyoun zones out, not intentionally of course. He’s thankful to have their company in the city.

He remembers when he first arrived, he was pushed into a program for the new teachers—a training, actually—and Seungyoun met Hyunggu there. The two became friends almost instantly, and Hyunggu insisted on dragging him out to dinner one night, where he met Jimin, Hansol, and another friend of theirs. They warmed up to each other easily, and by the time the school year began, they were pretty close. Seungyoun joined the group naturally, thanks to him.

Seungyoun remembers the first time he met Jimin too, so entranced by her beauty that he almost forgot how to speak for a moment. He knows Witches have different types of robes, depending on what they want to wear, but he’s never seen one detailed in lace and beading like Jimin’s was that night. She doesn’t wear it closed either, exposing the dress she wore underneath for the occasion. (And he’d have to admit he imagined Seungwoo in something similar, much to his dismay.)

When he finally retires to the house he was given while living in the city, he lays back on the single bed, missing the warmth of laying next to someone, next to Seungwoo. He lays in darkness until sleep finally claims him, thinking about the ways he could greet Seungwoo once he returns home.

He’s going to return home.

  
  
  


Seungyoun packs his bag early, excitement pumping through his bloodstream. He anticipates the moment he comes home, how Seungwoo will welcome him. He hasn’t told Seungwoo, hoping to catch him in surprise. And once his departure day arrives and he’s about to head out of town, his friends are there to greet him and wish him luck on his adventure. Jimin even gives him a hug, which surprises them all. Seungyoun can only think of how nice her hugs are.

The train arrives sometime later, and Seungyoun gets on with his things, waving goodbye to his city friends as the train departs. He settles into his seat, opening a book to hopefully pass the time, occasionally looking out the window at the blurry scenery. The journey is only about an hour and a half by train, but sometimes it feels like longer. Especially when he’s excited, and Seungyoun is very excited.

Seungyoun doesn’t even notice the kids looking at him as they follow their parents from train car to train car. He’s used to the stares of course, but it hasn’t been something he’s had to notice in a while. He waves to the children who startle in wide eyed surprise and fear as they run to hide behind their mothers. It doesn’t bother him much anymore, at least not in the same way it used to.

He finds himself unable to read the book he brought, deciding to just watch the scenery. Seungyoun plays with the corner of the book, flicking it between his fingertips as he grows more nervous by the second. He isn’t sure how Seungwoo is going to react to him, and he’s just hoping it’s good.

He knows Seungwoo will be busy with the festival preparations. He just hopes he’ll catch him before he gets too busy, hoping that the two can talk things through before things get too hectic. Seungyoun hums, closing his eyes in hopes that the crying he feels like doing will go away, except it doesn’t. Instead, he’s forced to wipe away his tears as the train nears the town, as he nears Seungwoo.

Once he finally gets off the train with his packed bag, he finds himself on wobbly feet, chasing after his own balance as he falls forward, leaning heavily onto the station house, waiting for the dizziness to go away and waving off the people who ask if he’s okay. Once he deems himself steady enough, he walks home.

And the closer he gets the faster his steps become, and the heavier his bag becomes. He ignores all the people on the street, practically running up the walkway until he makes it to the door, but hesitates before knocking. He’s scared because _what is Seungwoo going to think_? Seungyoun hold his hand there for a few moments, knuckles ready to knock but he doesn’t.

It takes all the courage in his body to rap on the door, twice. Seungyoun’s throat closes up, his eyes shut in reflex to the fact that he’s about to cry again, and he doesn’t dare open them once the door creaks open. “Seungyoun?”

The voice is all so familiar, all so comforting. And when he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by a disheveled Seungwoo, probably just awoken from a late morning sleep in. Thank god he isn’t busy. “H-Hey,” Seungyoun says.

His bag drops from his hand, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s actually not even standing on the ground, instead lifted into the air by Seungwoo, who has him entirely engulfed in a hug, clinging onto him so tightly that Seungyoun almost can’t breathe. He is so overwhelmed by his feelings that he can only sink into the hug and bury his face in his hair.

When his feet finally return to the ground, he smiles. This reaction is what Seungyoun could only have dreamed of. 

“I’ve missed you. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Seungyoun sighs. He knows the happiness can't last forever. “Seungwoo we really need to talk.”

Seungwoo nods slowly, letting go of Seungyoun and allowing him inside. Seungyoun grabs his bag and sets it in the living room, noticing the lack of change since he’s left. Granted, there’s no more boxes out everywhere, and he notices a few more photos are up. “I was just making tea, do you want some?” Seungwoo calls from the kitchen.

“Sure…” Seungyoun trails off, noticing a particular photo. Him and Yibo at his birthday, with the bracelet hanging off the corner of it. He smiles. “When did you redecorate?”

“Ah… after I cleaned the rest of my boxes. I put yours back in the spare room for when you get back.” Seungwoo comes out of the kitchen holding two cups of tea, handing one over to Seungyoun, who finally takes a seat on the couch. “How is the city?”

“It’s amazing,” Seungyoun says. “There’s so much to do and so many things there that we don’t have here and—I have new friends there too.”“You’ve written about them. You should invite them here someday.”

Seungyoun nods, and the house grows silent. He can only imagine what Seungwoo is thinking, how he surprised him by visiting, how he said they needed to talk. Seungyoun sips on his tea because honestly, he’s too terrified of even bringing anything up. He knows he needs to, and he can hear Hansol’s words replaying in his head. “Seungwoo I—”

“I’m sorry we never got to talk about that kiss.”

Seungyoun looks at Seungwoo. The Witch sets his tea on the table, turning his body toward him. “We shouldn’t have just ignored it.”

“Well no but… I got that news and—”

“Seungyoun, you’ve loved me for years, haven’t you? You broke that one rule Familiars are taught to follow, and you got sick. All this time I thought it was because we had a bad connection—because we never tried to fix it—but when you left I realized that wasn’t it at all.”

Love is such a strong word, and yet no other word fits better. He only nods. “I’m sorry for not saying anything… Seungwoo I was just—hoping it’d go away.”

“But it didn’t.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “It never did.”

Seungwoo smiles, grabbing his hand. “Funny how that works.”

Seungyoun sighs, rubbing his face. He can’t believe that he’s finally admitted it, can’t believe that he finally has that weight lifted off his shoulders. He wonders how obvious he had been to others, even though he tried to hide it. Seungwoo figured it out, so clearly he wasn’t the best at it. But now he doesn’t have to hide it. 

“Seungwoo, I’m sorry. You ended up getting sick too.”

Seungwoo hums. “I guess we’re both a little dumb.”

Seungyoun laughs. And this time when the room quiets down again, he isn’t as awkward about it. Instead, he leans into the Witch, flustered when his arm falls over his shoulder. “How long are you back?”

“Just for the week. But that reminds me…” He trails off, and when Seungwoo mumbles a quick _what_ in response, he continues. “I still have to finish off the school year in the city. But… I’m not sure I want to _stay_ there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I miss you way too much, and I know you’re not going to move from this town. But I also like teaching, and I like what I do in the city for those Familiars.” Seungyoun sighs. “I… am torn.”

Seungwoo hums, as if to think about it for a while. It startles him when Seungwoo changes position, pulling Seungyoun away from him just to maintain eye contact. “What if we opened a school here, in the town? You can be the first teacher there helping the young ones.”

The town is getting larger, much larger than he expected. Seungyoun remembered seeing the increase of branching paths as he made his way to Seungwoo’s home. He only hopes it means more Familiar families, more Witches, and maybe even a place where his friends could stay should they choose to visit for longer than a day. Seungyoun smiles. “I like that idea, a lot.”

Seungwoo nods. “I have been considering asking about it since I read your letters, how happy you were with the job in the city. I can get a meeting set up, but I’m sure parents would be more than thrilled. We can finally start to catch up to the city.”

“I love you.”

It comes out rushed and shaky. Seungyoun doesn’t even realize he says it until he sees Seungwoo’s face, surprised in the cutest way possible. Then, he relaxes, smiling softly as his hand reaches up to Seungyoun’s cheek. His thumb rests on his cheek bone, and Seungyoun would be lying if he said he didn’t nuzzle into the Witch’s hand. Seungwoo leans in slightly, and Seungyoun closes his eyes expectantly, waiting until the last second before fully shutting them.

The kiss is significantly different from the first. Instead of initial shock, Seungyoun’s body immediately reacts to Seungwoo. His hands find themselves on Seungwoo’s neck, pulling the Witch closer, driving the kiss deeper. He can feel Seungwoo’s nose brush against his skin, and when Seungwoo pulls away, Seungyoun leans a little too far forward, anticipating him to return. Only he doesn’t.

“I love you too,” Seungwoo says in place of kissing him again.

Seungyoun smiles, returning back to his position of cuddling Seungwoo, pressed so deeply into his side that he almost wonders if Seungwoo is uncomfortable but just not saying anything. Maybe he doesn’t have to.

He said just what Seungyoun wanted to hear.

  
  



End file.
